This invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular conveyor belts that engage a conveyor side rail as they advance along a conveying path.
Modular conveyor belts are constructed of a series of rows of belt modules linked by hinge pins through the interleaved hinge eyes of consecutive rows. Conveyor belts are supported in a conveyor frame that defines the belt's conveying path. In some applications, the conveying path includes turns. Modular belts that can negotiate turns typically bear against a side rail at the inside of the turns as the belt advances. The inside edge of the belt rubs on the side rail. Usually the side rail provides a vertical surface against which the parallel vertical side edge of the belt can bear. But, in many situations, the side edge of the belt at the inside of a turn is not parallel to the vertical side rail. If the plane of the belt at the inside edge is not aligned perpendicular to the side rail, the contact between the side rail and the edge of the belt is not distributed across the entire side edge of the belt. Instead, only a corner of the belt's inside edge contacts the side rail. The concentrated force at the corner digs into and scores the side rail. The friction heats the belt at the edge and, especially in the case of plastic belts, causes the belt material to deteriorate, which shortens the belt's useful lifetime.
Thus, there is a need to prevent modular conveyor belts from prematurely aging because of the misalignment of the bearing edge of a conveyor belt relative to a conveyor side rail.